


It's time

by firebreather15



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Soft Kim Taehyung | V, True Love, taekook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebreather15/pseuds/firebreather15
Summary: There was something about Jeongguk sleeping, he couldn’t tell what, but it was beautiful.





	It's time

**Author's Note:**

> I just feel like writing soft taekook  
> English is not my mother tongue so sorry in advance for any mistake.  
> I hope you like it <3

Jeongguk had fallen asleep when they were watching a film, Taehyung lying on the sofa face up with the younger on top of him. He watched Jeongguk sleeping. He stared at the younger carefully, he stared at the way his chest rose and fell when he breathed, he stared at the way his hands clutched to the fabric of his shirt, while his head rested on his chest. It was something that brought him peace, his heart fluttering at the sight of it. There was something about Jeongguk sleeping, he couldn’t tell what, but it was beautiful. Jeongguk was beautiful in all ways possible but it was in moments like this when he most mean it.

He didn’t wanted to move, he didn’t want to bother his rest but he couldn’t help but touch him. Taehyung placed his hand over the other boy’s head and caressed it smoothly, his hair felt soft under his fingers, the light brown locks tangling between them. The younger seemed to have woken up, his eyes were still closed, but he was smiling, his heart beating faster than before. Taehyung tried to move his hand away but the other boy grabbed it before he could do so.

“Please don’t stop” Jeongguk whispered, his voice muffled, his eyes still closed.

Taehyung didn’t stop, he kept playing with his hair while Jeongguk drew small circles on his chest slowly. He closed his eyes, lost in the pleasant feeling his touches brought, and thought about how lucky he was to have him by his side, to have the chance to spend moments like this with him, where there were no words but light touches that meant more than words could ever mean. He wouldn’t change this for anything in this world. 

After a few minutes Jeongguk stopped drawing circles and started tracing different lines, as careful as before, it took him a little bit of concentration to realise that what he was doing was spelling his name, he did it three times before changing the pattern, this time it was not his name but three words, I love you.

Taehyung couldn’t help but blush, it didn’t matter how many times they had said each other those words, it felt like the first time, he would never get tired of it. Taehyung opened his eyes and took the younger’s hand, turning his palm up. He used his index finger to draw on it an I love you too slowly, before interlacing his fingers and bringing his hand to his mouth, leaving light kisses on his knuckles, on each one.

Jeongguk watched him leaving soft kisses on his skin, his lips were warm and delicate, they sent him shivers down his spine, the thin hair of his arms standing on. He looked at him, eyes wide open, and wondered how it would feel to wake up without this. He wondered if one day Taehyung would get tired of him.

“Why are you looking at me like that babe?” Taehyung tilted his head, confused.

“Like how?”

“As if I could leave you”

Jeongguk was taken aback but the accuracy of his answer but it was Taehyung who he was talking to, his boyfriend, the only person who had seen him in the best moments of his life as well as the worst ones. The one who had stood by his side no matter how things were or how desperate he was. And mostly, the one who could read him as if he was an open book.

“It’s just… Do you think that one day, somehow, you will get tired of me?” Jeongguk’s voice dropped low.

“Why do you think so?” Taehyung didn’t understand the sudden fear on the other boy’s eyes.

“It’s just that every time I wake up you are here, holding my hand, kissing or caressing my skin and I’m afraid that one day you won’t”

Taehyung rolled him over the sofa so the were both lying on their sides, face to face, Jeongguk’s back pinned between the elder and the sofa. His hands at both sides of his face, his thumbs stroking his cheeks carefully.

Taehyung pressed his forehead against the younger’s and sighed before starting to speak, softly, nearly whispering. If they weren’t so close maybe Jeongguk wouldn’t have heard it.

“Listen. I love you. I loved you since the first time I saw you. I loved you then, I love you now, and I always will”

“Tae...”

He didn’t let the other speak, he pressed his lips against Jeongguk’s. Jeongguk kissed him back, intertwining his hands on the back of his neck. Taehyung kissed away the fear of the other boy, running his hands from his head to his back, tracing lines down to his waist, where he stopped and pulled him closer, “I will never get tired of this” Taehyung breathed between kisses. It was true, and both knew that. 

Jeongguk’s warm lips parted as Taehyung licked into his mouth, there was no rush, they had forever. Taehyung just wanted to taste the sweet flavour of Jeongguk, his tongue swirling slowly, just feeling every inch of his boyfriend, not wanting to let him go, not now, not ever.

He sat down on the sofa and lifted Jungkook to his lap, kissing his lips, his nose, his cheeks, his jawline and then down his neck. Jungkook let out a soft moan and Taehyung couldn’t help but smile at it. There was nothing he enjoyed more than making him moan, to know he was doing things right, he didn’t care about himself if Jeongguk was feeling the pleasure he wanted him to feel. “You are so beautiful” He purred at his ear, nipping at his earlobe softly.

He pulled away and stared at his boyfriend, his hair tousled, his cheeks pink, his lips swollen. Yes he was flawlessly beautiful.

“What time is it?” Jeongguk peered at the windows, it was dark outside and he wondered how much time did he slept while Taehyung took care of him.

“Time to show you how much I love you” Taehyung sucked at his lower lip and lifted him up, grabbing his thighs, without breaking the kiss and carried Jeongguk to their bedroom.


End file.
